Evaluation of a bioactive ceramic implant for implantation in the middle ear. Models of bonding in the rabbit skull and ear are used to evaluate importance of cambium, periosteum, and fit to bonding. Interaction of this foreign with bacteria is evaluated in comparison to other implant materials using in vivo and in vitro models. The effect of low amplitude AC forces on bonding is also being evaluated.